HornDog
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins smut. Very,very graphic.


_A/N: Meh...I'm not really happy with the way this one turned out. Maybe it's 'cause I wrote it at 5 AM? Oh well. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are like crack to me!_

"Angelcake…wake up!" Collins nudged his lover gently.

"Mmmmm…what's wrong, baby?" Angel stirred, yawning sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked at him, trying to focus in the dark.

"I'm horny." Came Collins' blunt reply.

The young Latino giggled, his voice husky with sleep. "Yeah, well…can't you wait until the morning?"

"It _is_ the morning." Collins growled seductively. He reached around and gripped onto Angel's ass, pulling him close.

Angel blinked. He looked past Collins at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's 2 AM…"

"Y'See?"

Angel rolled over, his back facing Collins.

"Goodnight, dear."

Collins pouted. "_Pleeeease_, Angelcake??"

"I'm tired…"

"You don't have to do anything, then. Leave it all to me."

"_Colliiiins_!" Angel whined.

"Yes?"

"You're such a _horndog_!"

"_Horndog_??" Collins laughed. "Sounds _sexy_!"

Angel was silent.

"Ang?"

He got nothing.

Determined and painfully hard, Collins reached around and placed his hand on Angel's smooth stomach, pulling him close. Collins pressed up against Angel's backside. He began gently rocking against him.

Angel squirmed, giggling softly. He bit his lip. "_Hey_…!!"

Grinning, Collins easily slipped his hand past the waistband of Angel's loose fitting sweatpants. Using slow, deliberate movements, he began alternating between jerking him off and massaging his balls.

Angel gasped shakily and stiffened, a small shudder rippling through his body. Collins smiled smugly, feeling Angel harden to his touch.

"Collins…" Angel uttered in a breathy voice. It sounded like a sigh. He gulped, now wide awake.

Collins continued rubbing, stroking and playing with him, driving Angel absolutely insane. The professor tugged on him gently, feeling him melt into his hand. Angel instinctively, and ever so slightly rocked against him.

_At this rate, we won't need any lube…_

"Thomas…" Angel tried again. He was throbbing. His breath caught in his throat. "Honey…stop it…"

Collins grinned evilly and tightened his hand around him, causing him to yelp in surprise. Angel rolled over to face him and brought his hand up, trying to push him away. Collins reached out and caught his wrist in midair. He slowly brought Angel's hand to his mouth, kissing each finger tenderly.

Angel did not resist. He sighed softly, his body posture relaxing.

Collins smiled triumphantly. Releasing his hand, he quickly climbed on top of Angel. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Angel's sweatpants and easily slipped them down his thighs.

Always a bit shy when it came to this, Angel focused his gaze on the ceiling.

Collins leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the wiry hair between his legs. This caused Angel to suck in his breath and close his eyes. His face flushed.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Collins licked and kissed at Angel's shaft slowly. Angel barley made a sound. And then, Collins took just the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Every once in a while, he'd let his teeth scrape against him and catch on the head.

Eyes still closed, Angel shivered and arched his back. His hands fisted in the bed sheets.

Savoring his taste and wanting more, Collins deep throated him.

"Holy _shit_…oh, God…" Angel panted. This _couldn't_ be real. He opened his eyes.

The sight of his lover's head bobbing up and down, the slurping sounds Collins made as he devoured him hungrily, the sensation he got as Collins sucked on him, even the scent in the room _made_ it real.

And it drove him to the edge.

Angel moaned loudly and placed his hands on top of Collins' head, forcing him down. His hips bucked against his face uncontrollably, fucking his face. He whimpered, then screamed.

Turned on by the reaction he was receiving, Collins moaned low in his throat and sucked on him harder.

"Oh, _fuck_!!" Angel wailed. He jerked against him, gushing pre-cum into Collins' mouth.

Angel was about to come…Collins could taste the sweetness. He pulled back quickly.

"Roll over, baby…"

As Angel did so, Collins reached for the lube on the nightstand….

Angel could feel his lover climbing on top of him.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, Ang?"

"I love you."

Collins laughed huskily. "I love you too, babe."

With a grunt, Collins pushed into Angel. He gripped onto his slender hips with both hands and began thrusting in and out of him with a steady, escalating rhythm. He grinded Angel into the mattress. It burned, it hurt…and Angel loved it.

"Harder…please…_fuck_, baby! _Faster_…"

His breath coming in uneven gasps now, Collins pounded his ass with short, rapid thrusts. Angel cried out with each one.

Collins slipped his hand underneath Angel and wrapped it around his cock, kneading it firmly.

Angel gasped sharply, his body jerking. He grit his teeth and clamped down onto Collins' throbbing erection with his inner muscles, encouraging his lover to come with him.

"Ohhh, _Collins_…I'm…I'm…" He couldn't finish speaking as orgasm racked his body. He thrashed and moaned, soaking Collins' hand and the bed sheets.

Not even a second later, Collins peaked. His body jerked against Angel's as he exploded inside of him.

They lay there for a few seconds, sweaty, dazed, and gasping for breath. Collins slowly and painfully pulled out, causing them both to wince. He eased onto his side beside Angel. Angel, who was still lying on his stomach, rolled over to face him.

"Wow…" The young Latino shook his head. "That was…"

Collins cut him off by kissing him deeply. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself. This prompted a quiet moan from Angel. Collins pulled back and winked at him.

"See how fuckin' _good_ you taste??"

Angel blushed and fell silent. How exactly do you answer a question like that??

Just then, Collins quickly slipped under the covers.

"Baby?" Angel raised an eyebrow, rather curious. "What are you…?"

Then he gasped as he felt Collins licking him clean. It was pleasurable…but it also kind of tickled because Angel was so sensitive.

"_Honey_!" Angel half laughed, half groaned.

"Yes…?" Collins gave him one last lick, then he crawled back up to meet Angel's gaze.

Angel blushed again, grinning shyly. "You are…_incredible_."

"Do you mean incredible in bed or just in general??" Collins joked.

"Both."

"Awww, that's sweet, Angelcake. So are you." He leaned his sweaty forehead against Angel's and closed his eyes for a second, breathing deeply.

"So, " His voice was teasing. "Do you feel like goin' for another round…or have you had enough?"

He got no answer.

"Angel??"

He opened his eyes. A soft smile crept over his face…his Angel was out cold.

Collins chuckled and kissed his sleeping lover on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around Angel's small frame and shifted into a comfortable position. He let his eyes fall shut, allowing sleep to overcome him.

THE END


End file.
